Mirando caer la lluvia
by jupter
Summary: craig cometio un gran error y eso lo aleja de tweek para siempre.. songfic de la cancion con el mismo nombre


**Holaa! aqui les traigo mi primer songfic! espero que les guste.**

**esta cancion se llama: MIRANDO CAER, y es de Minderely Acevedo (mejor conocida como MIMI MAURA) si la quieren buscar busquenla como mimi maura ya que es su nombre artistico y el nombre de su banda de reggae.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!**

* * *

Mi mirada se pierde, fija en esa maldita ventana. Miro caer la lluvia. Hoy es el jodido aniversario de la primera vez que nos besamos, la primera vez que hicimos el amor. No puedo creer aun,que hace exactamente un año, un dia igual al de hoy tu estabas junto a mi. Era un dia lluvioso, como hoy, tocaste la puerta de mi casa, estabas llorando.

_Mirando caer la lluvia, _  
_Me acuerdo de ti _  
_Y me siento triste, _  
_Pensando en las horas divinas _  
_Que juntos vivimos, _  
_Aquel día lluvioso no lo olvidare_

_Tu rostro estaba palido, temblabas mas de lo habitual, no dijiste nada. Si no fuera porque te invite a pasar te hubieses quedado alli, en frente de la puerta, bajo esa lluvia tan fuerte._

_-Quie te pasa Tweek?- dije, de verdad estaba preocupado, te lleve hasta el sofa de mi casa, cuando estubiste sentado te abraze fuertemente, aunque en mi interior solo queria besarte._

_Me miraste fijamente a los ojos -te amo- me dijiste en un tono casi inaudible, mientras bajabas tu mirada._

_En mi pecho miles de emociones se formaron de pronto. Por una fraccion de segundo, que me parecio eterna, me senti flotar en un vacio inmenso, me despegue del mundo. Pense durante uno o dos segundos, queria hacerlo lo mas rapido posible ya que a cada milesima tu cuerpo vibraba mas violentamente. Ambos manteniamos la cabeza a gachas por lo que pude notar sobre tu mano como soltaste una lagrima que fue callendo lentamente. Yo te amaba, tanto tenia que pensar?. Te levantaste del asiento. Antes de dar el segundo paso, yo te estaba sosteniendo suave pero firmemente por la muñeca, no queria lastimarte pero no me podia permitir perderte._

_-te amo- Nada podia resumir como esas dos palabras todo lo que yo sentia y siento por ti._

_Te bese, suavemente al principio, pero poco a poco se convirtio en una guerra, una que no estaba dispuesto a perder.  
_

_Una cosa llevo a la otra y de pronto me vi encima tuyo, estabamos completamente desnudos, tu rostro tan hermoso totalmente sonrojado. No pude evitar sonreir, de verdad fue el momento mas feliz de mi vida, tu solo desviabas tus ojos llenos de timides y a la vez amor y deseo, esa mezcla tan hermosa que cambio mi vida para siempre, fueron las horas mas hermosas de mi vida.__  
_

_Oyendo el cantar de las gotas  
Sobre mi ventana  
Me acuerdo de ti  
Pensando que aquel día lluvioso  
Por cada gotita  
Sobre mi ventana  
Me dabas un beso  
Y yo otro a ti  
_

No me hago la idea de que te perdi. Fui un idiota sabes?. Lo tenia todo, te tenia a ti ¿que puede ser mejor que eso? Tu, tu eras perfecto, yo nunca te mereci, pero lo peor de todo es que el unico que siempre salia lastimado eras tu, Tweek.

_¿Donde estarás ahora?_  
_Quiera Dios que estés solo_  
_Mirando caer la lluvia,_  
_Recordando el día lluvioso_  
_Que pasaste junto a mí_

Te recuerdo tan sonrojado cuando te confese que te amaba, nuestro primer beso, timido y dulce, como tu. Cuando me dijiste _te amo_ por primera vez. Recuerdo todo de ti, y eso me lastima, porque se que nunca mas voy a tenerte con migo, porque fui un idiota, soy un idiota. Que mierda pensaba?

Como pude hacerte esto? me encontraste besando a otro a esa maldita fiesta, tu no habias querido ir, entonces me enoje y fui solo, pero luego te sentiste mal por haberme dejado ir, pregustaste a un grupo que bebia cerca de la entrada, te dijeron que estaba arriba. Efectivamente estaba arriba. Tus hermosos ojos verdes se llenaron de lagrimas en ese instante, saliste corriendo.

Nunca mas me atrevi siquiera a aclarar las cosas, estaba ebrio, pero no era excusa. Te deje ir tweek.

_Mirando caer la lluvia,_  
_Me acuerdo de ti._

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Andaba un poco deprimida y necesitaba escribir algo asi.**_  
_

**besos...att****e:jupter**

** pd: comenten por favor ... y escuchen la cancion, la cantante es mimi maura y la cancion se llama mirando caer la son muy conocidos pero son geniales es una banda de reggae**


End file.
